


Eurovision

by livvy_luu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Eurovision, Fluff, M/M, domestic 221b, no plot really just a bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_luu/pseuds/livvy_luu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock Watch the Eurovision final</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eurovision

**Author's Note:**

> based loosely on last night, but I can't remember the running order and most of the acts so I kinda made it up. Except I loved Israel's performance but that was the only country that came to mind :) I hope it makes you smile!

"I cannot believe you're actually watch this." Sherlock stomps over to John on the sofa before plopping down and curlying up tightly beside his lover.

"come on Sherlock it's fun!" John places a light kiss on the detectives forehead then returns to his beer. 

it's eurovision! the curtains are drawn closed and baker street is filled with warm light, on the coffee table John has put a bowl of crisps, beer and Sherlock's favourite sweets Jelly beans. Sherlock drew the line at John watching the semi finals, but John was able to convince Sherlock to watch the final with him. 

the opening ceremony begins and it's only been on for a maximum of 60 seconds before Sherlock starts complaining. "Oh God I forgot how terrible this show it." 

"shut up." John moves just to piss Sherlock.

"this is so embarrassing, why does Europe do this contest!? I feel like I'm on some kind of budget cruse and they're the children's entertainment who are all drug addicts" Sherlock huffs as he moves to grab a hand full of jelly beans.

"the presenter in the middle took a hit of cocaine before coming on stage how classy. "

The first contestant comes in and it's Israel. " this is the joke contest isn't it? it has to be."

"If your going to be a bloody Moody Arse the whole time I'd rather watch it on my own." John has finally reached his wits ends and it's only been 30 minutes.  
with arms crossed Sherlock takes the warning to heart "fine." and moves to the other side of the sofa. like the petulant child he is....however he did not plan for the jelly beans to now be so far away.

for the next 20 acts Sherlock and John sit far apart and in silence and if John was honest this is not the best Eurovision far too many ballads and not enough cheese. he regrets telling Sherlock to Shut up his snippets would be perfect now. looking over to his lover he is still pouting with a swig of his beer and moves to the table to pick up the sweets and takes a hand full. Sherlock subtlety looks to John who meets his gaze, with his free hand he pats the sofa. 

With one final sigh and a roll of his eyes Sherlock crawls back to his lover and places his head on John's chest, snatching some sweets from his hands. " why are there so many ballads!? this isn't what Eurovision is about, where's the glitter!? where's the stupidity!?" John cannot help but huff he is truly disappointed. 

"well we're definitely not going to win now! this is all political, Russia will win all the bloody countries vote for their neighbours and everybody fucking hates the UK. We hate everybody back but that's not the point! " it may be the number of beers John has had by this point in the show but the votes is when he gets involved. 

after 20 countries had voted UK has only gained 1 point "bloody corruption! Latvia's act wasn't even that good. Stop giving them points!" Sherlock cannot help but hide his smirk by burying his face in John's chest. his boyfriend getting all rattled because of some terrible contest. 

"Yes!! come on Ireland! we had two points! thank fuck!!" Sherlock looks up at his lover and smiles fondly before turning John's nface to place a light kiss of his lips before getting up. 

" Sweden will win, although I was a personal fan of Belgium." with that Sherlock is up and out of his seat. "don't ruin it Sherlock, and stop oogling at Belgium you're mine remember. "

"well if that's the case John, then you better come and remind me." Sherlock saunters off to their bedroom swinging his hips more suggestively. John watches his lover flirt to their bedroom before disappearing draining his beer and switching the contest off John follows suit.


End file.
